Men of the Night
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: This takes place just after Spartacus' death. **Spoiler Alert** to those who have not watched completely to the end. Nasir and Agron finally gain freedom, but at a price. Something happens to them near the Rhine River. This will change their lives forever. (All characters belong to the Creators, any added belong to me.)
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Freedom had come at a terrible price. Both Agron and Nasir walked away, absent their friends. Agron never felt so depressed since he was captured by the Romans-ripped from his homeland. His feet felt like stones, as he walked away from the man whom he looked up to. Spartacus had been turned to nothing but soil. So had Gannicus, and Crixus. Navia and Oenomaus. Especially Duro, his brother. Agron stopped in his tracks, looking back once more.

"We must go, before the Romans catch our feet." Nasir said, gripping Agron's arm reassuringly. Agron nodded and began quickening his pace, catching up with the fleeing group. There, they made it through the mountain pass, into foreign lands. They were no longer slaves. They were free men.

-

Hours had passed, not a word was spoken. Not between Agron and Nasir, nor Laeta and Sybil spoke either. The group they led did not even break words yet. All simply hung their head sadly, thinking of the hero's that freed them. The children whimpered, as some remembered playing with Spartacus in the camps during the war. Finally, after an hour, Sybil broke the silence with her pleas of sadness.

"How will I carry on?" Sybil began, tears wilting in her eyes. "How will my heart carry on without him in my arms?" She finished, thinking of the life she could have had with Gannicus. Laeta simply put her arm around Sybil, petting her hair. She was not sure she would have had a life with Spartacus. His heart always belonged to his late wife. He was most likely embracing her now upon the shores of the afterlife. She sighed sadly anyway. Despite that, she too wished for Spartacus' reassuring embrace. Agron could not help but look back every once and awhile. He felt in his heart that Spartacus and the others would be running behind, catching up with him, but that was not so. His friends were gone, and he was the only one left of the Brotherhood.

-

Later that night, the group made camp. Agron fell by the fire-exhausted. His wounds from his wrists still ached him. Not only could he no longer grasp sword, but the simple things were taken too. He couldn't hold a spoon properly when eating stew, nor could he hold meat the right way without dropping it. He sighed in defeat, deciding to leave the meet on his lap, and pick pieces off little by little. Nasir never helped him, as he knew Agron could get along on his own. He did however put padding and twigs around spoons so he could grasp it when eating stew, just like the invention he made for him to fight on the battlefield. Either than that, he left him to his own. For that, Agron was filled with appreciation.

"Strength will return, you'll see." Nasir commented, resting his head on Agron's shoulder. Agron smiled weakly, resting his head on Nasir's in response. Both had no idea what was about to happen to them.

-

Weeks passed. Their numbers dwindling as they went. Some died of injuries and old age, while others returned to their homelands. One child cried at dawn, his Mother had somehow died in the night. Agron knelt down and put his arm on the boys shoulder.

"She will receive proper burial. Come, let us help her." He said, to which the boy nodded. After burying his Mother, they carried on the journey. Soon, the Mountain pass had come to its end. Only a few more days until they reached the Rhine River, which would lead Agron home. Nasir already decided to not return to Syria. He was so young when he was taken. It would be nothing but strange land to him.

"Where you call home, I call it is as well." Nasir said to Agron that night after exiting the mountain pass.  
Agron had no words. For once in weeks, he never felt so happy. He pulled Nasir down onto their wolf pelt, pulling him close. There, they drifted off together. Something would happen before they reached the Rhine River. This would change their lives forever. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The next morning, Agron and the group were on the move once more. Nasir yawned, after having a wondrous night sleep in Agron's arms. He simply could not wait to start a life with him. Other times he would feel guilty. Her would think of Navia and Crixus; what their children would have looked like. How Sybil and Gannicus would be together in their new life. Yet, here he was alive, and Gannicus, Crixus, and Navia were dead. He sighed, kicking stones beneath his heal. Amongst Spartacus and the others, he didn't feel like he belonged at first. True, he was a slave like them, but he never lived with them in the House of Batiatus. He wondered what it had been like to be a Gladiator in a ludus. Was it a true nightmare as the others said? Was it not also glorious? What was Agron like before he had met him? All these questions roamed through his mind as they walked.

"Your mind appears to be elsewhere." Agron commented, nudging Nasir with his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing but wandering thoughts to pass time." Nasir replied, kicking more stones.

"Well put thoughts to tongue." Agron said once more, raising an eyebrow of curiosity. Nasir laughed slightly under his breath, looking up at the sky.

"I was just curious to know who you were as a Gladiator. The life of one seems glorious, despite chains upon wrists." Nasir finally replied after a long pause.

"Ha-Ha. Yes, one might say it so." Agron replied, chuckling slightly. "I still would have rather been free than to be someone else's beast to entertain." Agron went on. "In the end, because of the Romans, I lost my dear younger brother." He finished, thinking back to fighting on the sands of the Arena alongside Duro.

"Yes, it just came to thought as all." Nasir agreed.

"I would be surprised if it did not." Agron also agreed. He reached for his hand, and Nasir grasped it. The two smiled and held hands as they walked. No words were spoken. Simple lovingly stares would be given. Nightfall came, and the group found themselves upon a small village. The group checked into an Inn and stayed the night. Agron sighed of relief as he plopped on to the bed. It was not luxurious as some of the beds in the Vila's they and Spartacus raided, but it was damn better than sleeping on the ground.

"One day I hope to have my own home, with you at my side of course." Agron said softly, stretching out his tired body on the bed. Nasir smirked and lay beside him, resting his chin on Agron's stomach.

"And it would be truly ours, rather it be a Vila or a small house of brick and stone. As long as I can share bed with you." Nasir replied softly. Agron smirked back, rolling his way on top. He kissed the back of Nasir's neck.

"Yes, where we would make love all day long." Agron replied lustfully.

Nasir groaned in response, while Agron slowly grind his lower body into Nasir's. So close to getting it on, they heard screams outside the village. Both Nasir and Agron ran outside to the scene. A young woman was crying, pointing to the forest ahead.

"T-They took her!" The woman wailed.

"Who?" Agron asked, anger boiling. It didn't take much to make Agron angry. Especially if someone was being harmed, someone who was innocent.

"Men in hoods of black, they took my daughter!" The woman replied. Nasir grabbed his spear and took off into the forest. Agron, who by instinct of not wanting to be parted from his lover, ran after him. They ran and ran, until it became so dark their sight was no use to them. It was pitch black. All they could hear were the sounds of the forest.

"Agron! You cannot stay, your hands are not fully healed! You cannot fight!" Nasir whispered loudly. Agron put up his fists.

"If I cannot grasp sword, I will for certain hold up fists!" Agron replied back. Nasir rolled his eyes, circling the area around them.

"Your bravery is sometimes maddening." Nasir replied back in an annoyed tone.

Both remained in the darkness, with their guard up. All seemed quiet. Until, a large swooping sound passed by. It was fast. So fast it disturbed the wildlife around them, causing birds to fly off into the night.

"Show yourself! Return the young girl at once!" Nasir commanded, to which was answered with a loud laugh. Suddenly, the swooping sound passed by once more, thrashing Nasir to the ground. His spear was taken and smashed. Agron rushed to his side, who in turn was thrashed down, landing on Nasir.

"Ahh."

"Ughh"

Both uttered. Agron tried to get up, but a searing pain in his arm prevented him doing so. He rolled off Nasir in agony. A groan turned into a scream.

"Ahhh…..!" Agron uttered, grabbing his arm in agony. Nasir cried out too, as his arm was also inflamed.

'My work is complete. Welcome new Brothers.' the voice said, which vanished without a trace.

Meanwhile, Nasir and Agron were in total and utter pain. Both rolled around on the ground, confused as to what just happened. Agron could not describe the feeling. It was as if his own blood was boiling beneath his skin. He cried out, as his body was now convulsing. Nasir , who was also in a seizure like state, barley uttered words.

"Agron, my insides burn!"

"Yes, mine t-too!" Agron replied, losing all control of his body.

That voice, that figure, who ever her was, he did something to Agron and Nasir. Something that was considered a 'Fairytale' among the Romans. Also a tale told by Agron's people, who would soon find out, once he got a look at himself the next morning.

-

Agron woke up in a daze…His vision cleared fast…He was in the hotel room he and Nasir checked into last night. He sat up slightly, he appeared to be on the floor. Nasir lay next to him, still unconscious. Agron leaned his head down, Nasir was still breathing. That was a good sign. They must have been poisoned. Were they perhaps rescued and given an antidote? Just as he thought that, he noticed something different about himself. His nail scars the Roman's inflicted were gone. The scars he had received in the Arena were gone. Even the burn mark of Batiatus had left him. What had that mysterious person done to them? Suddenly, he felt movement beside him. Nasir had awoken.

"W-What…..Oh my head feels like it was bashed inward…." Nasir groaned, rubbing it in agony. Agron couldn't believe his eyes. Nasir's eyes were pitch red, and he had fangs of a dog.

"Agron, is everything all right?" Nasir asked. Agron ran to the mirror in the corner, he too had the same appearance.

"Fuck the gods! Do you know what has become of us?!" Agron said in a panic.

"I-I-No not at all. All I remember is being in the forest, then everything went dark." Nasir replied, sitting up slightly.

Agron sighed, pacing the room. Once Nasir got a look at himself in the mirror, he nearly screamed. "A-Agron! M-My face! My body! My scars, they have vanished! What in Jupiters cock has become of us?! " Nasir asked in a loud panicked voice.

"Silence, the others will wake. I do not wish it to happen while we are in this state." Agron replied, opening the window doors slightly. He than stuck out his arm.

"The sun feels heavy, but it does not burn. We must be a different breed." Agron muttered.

"AGRON, CEASE TOUNGE OF RIDDLES AND SPEAK TRUTH!"

Nasir demanded. He tried to yell, but his throat did not enable him. It felt like that day when Spartacus sealed his wounds with a fire stricken sword. Only instead of his abdomen, it felt like that sword was stuck clean down his throat. He gripped it, staying his voice. Agron sighed and fell next to Nasir on the bed.

"There are legends among my people. I used to think it was just a fearsome tale told by adults to punish children. Now I see, that they are to be branded truth." Agron said, also gripping his throat. "We are men of the night." Agron finished, laying down on the bed.

"Men-of-the-night?" Nasir repeated, laying next to him.

"Yes. In Syria did your people ever speak of blood sucking demons?" Agron asked.

"I-I was but a babe. I do remember a slave trader threatening me that if I did not cooperate, the blood demon would come in the night and slit my throat." Nasir replied, reliving the horrible memory. "A-Are you saying we are blood demons?" Nasir finished.

Agron turned his head and simply replied "Yes. When nightfall comes, we will hunt." Agron said finally, pulling Nasir close. "We need to take control of thirst, so we do not attack the others the day after." Agron said once more, drifting off. Nasir nodded, slowly drifting off too.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Nightfall approached. Both Nasir and Agron jumped from the window and on to the cold ground. Nasir surely thought their legs would break from jumping off the third floor-but they did not. Nasir never felt such power. Agron ran bolting head; so fast he did not even see him run. Nasir smirked and ran after him. The moonlight was bright, as it shined upon the trees. Both immediately found a stag and killed it-feeding on its blood. Agron knew their bodies craved human blood, but he would not have it. No, enough mortal blood had been shed. No more humans would die, not on his watch. Once satisfied, the two brought another stag back for the others to eat. Laeta smiled at them when the returned inside the inn. Just in time too, the sun was coming up. Thanks to feeding, their fangs shrunk. Red eyes remained, so they did not linger.

"Off to make love again? That is why you two have not been seen am I correct?" Laeta said with a giggle. Agron smirked and replied "Indeed." then threw Nasir on his back carrying him up the stairs. He then slammed the door shut. Laeta giggled once more, and began skinning the stag.

"If we are to be like this forever, does this mean we must part ways with the girls?" Nasir asked when Agron set him down on the bed.

"It might be so." Agron replied sadly with a nod. "Unless we can think of some way to shield our skin from the sun." Agron finished.

Nasir paced the room, thinking hard. A spark then hit, and he raced out of the room and down into the barn. Agron, who was curious, followed. Nasir appeared to be looking through the barns storage room. Finding what he needed, he brought it back up to their room. Agron rolled his eyes and once again followed. Once in the room, Nasir began to go to work.

"Nasir? What exactly came to mind moments ago?" Agron asked, sitting on the bed, watching Nasir work at the small table with two chairs.

"You said that we need something to shield the sun." Nasir replied, ripping the material he found with his knife. Finally, after an hour, Nasir held up two brown cloaks. They appeared to be boar pelts. The cloak was large enough to cover their entire body. The hoods had fringes around the edges. It was a perfect material that did not attract heat. The hood would also cover their red eyes.

"It is not much, but it was the only thought that came to mind. Boar skin does not attract sunlight, but repels it. " Nasir finally said, handing one to Agron.

"Genius, how is it you know this?" Agron replied, trying the cloak on.

"One of the many things I learned from my Dominus." Nasir replied again. "I do not wish to part company from the girls just yet." Nasir added with a frown, watching them laughing outside in the window. Agron smiled warmly, joining him.

"Nor I. We are but newborns, so our eye colour will change. However, that will not be until many a moon." Agron said. Nasir grumbled, clearly not liking that answer.

"Do you think that strange woman was apart of that scheme?" Nasir asked, turning his head to Agron.

"I bet my life on the gods she indeed was." Agron said with anger. "The point no longer matters. We are immortal now Nasir. We will not age, nor die. If we do not drink blood that is the only reason we will die. After becoming demons such as this, I do not think we would be welcomed into the afterlife." Agron continued. "Rather, we will be sent to the underworld." Agron finished.

Nasir hung his head, resting his chin on the window sill. Tears began wilting in his eyes. Agron pulled Nasir into embrace, petting his hair.

"Apologies, I should not have spoken such harsh words." Agron said softly.

"You but speak the truth…" Nasir wailed, more tears streaming down his face.

"Perhaps the gods will take pity. After all, we are victims in this, not the instigator." Agron said, pulling away and wiping Nasir's tears away.

"Yes, I suppose…" Nasir agreed, still hanging his head. Agron cupped Nasir's chin lovingly and raised his head, making eye contact.

"Until such judgement day comes, let us make use of what time has been given." Agron said, kissing Nasir with passion. Nasir moaned, nodding with agreement.

Agron pinned Nasir to the bed, untying his armour and removing his clothes. Nasir groaned, helping Agron out of his clothes and armour too. Naked, and hot, both of their bodies intertwined together. Being immortal had fed their desire to fuck.

Agron kissed down Nasir's chest and his stomach. Finding where he wanted his mouth to rest, he sucked hard and deep on Nasir's manhood. Nasir groaned in pleasure, clawing the bed like an animal. Soon Nasir wanted to return the favour, pushing Agron on his knees. He took all of him in his mouth, sucking deeply. Agron groaned lowly, tussling Nasir's hair in his grasp. The girls giggling outside ceased and they began eating, but Agron and Nasir didn't notice. After an hour of messing about, Agron pushed himself inside Nasir and moved fast and deep. Both groaned in ecstasy, their bodies high on pleasure. Agron had Nasir in every corner of the room. From against the window, to the floor, on the table, and back on to the bed. Finally, they cried out in release, falling into one another's arms on the bed. Love making had cleared their minds. They knew that as long as they had one another, they could face the 100+ years to come. They were ready to spend an eternity together.

The Next Day…

It was time to move on. After spending two days in the comfort of the Village, Agron and the group were on the move once more. Covered by Nasir's cloak, Agron felt at ease around the girls. He also began to notice that Sybil had been acting strange since they left the Village. She appeared pale, and frequently took naps on one of the followers carts. He turned to Laeta and asked what was the matter.

"Do you know of Sybil's strange behaviour?" Agron asked.

"I am just in the dark as you Agron. Sybil says she has just been exhausted from the long journey. However, I do not think that is so." Laeta replied, watching Sybil dosing off on the cart. Agron turned to look too, then replied.

"So if it is not fatigue, what do you think it could be?" Agron asked again.

"Well….She may be with child." Laeta said, tripping on a stone, to which she caught herself.

"W-With child?" Agron replied with surprise, and anxiety. This could not happen at a worse time. Agron and Nasir's bloodlust had not calmed itself. Fresh blood of a child would only make it worse than it already been.

"You are certain of this?" Agron asked, anxiety still showing.

"Not certain….yet…She and Gannicus made love before they parted. Perhaps seed had taken hold." Laeta replied. "If it is so, I think it is a blessing." Laeta added with a grin.

"Uhh, yes, of course." Agron replied. In truth, it was a nightmare. Agron only hoped both he and Nasir could keep their bloodlust under control. At least until they reached the end of the Rhine River, where they and the girls would part.


End file.
